Just Love
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Aku tau ini salah, tapi apa salahku jika aku mencintaimu, Kantoku"


JUST LOVE

Author : Sakurai Yuichii

Cast : Shindou Takuto & Endou Mamoru

Slight! KyouRan

Other Cast : Raimon11 ( +Ibuki) dan Raimon Natsumi

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Aku tau ini salah, tapi apa salahku jika aku mencintaimu, Kantoku"

Warning : GaJe tingkat akut, typo bertebaran, Pair Ajaib bin aneh, alur berantakan de el el

 _Note : Pemainnya masih sama sebelum InaKuro dan Ibuki terdampar disini karena kegilaan author ( pengganti Sangoku yang gk tau kemana_ _ **?/Hah?\\)**_ _plus Shindou masih jadi kapten_

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ  
PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS

HAPPY READING

" Tenma!" seru Tsurugi seraya mengoper bola pada Tenma

" Hai" ujar Tenma kemudian menggiring bola menuju gawang

" Kirino, hadang dia" seru Shindou dari garis depan

" Kau tak akan lewat" ujar Kirino seraya mencoba menghentikan Tenma

Terjadi perebutan bola yang sengit diantara Tenma dan Kirino. Tak lama kemudian Kirino berhasil membuang bola.

PRIIIITTT!

Aoi meniup peluit dengan keras

" Minna, waktunya istirahat!" seru Aoi

" Disini minuman dinginnya" ujar Midori

" Dan handuk" Akane menambahkan

Raimon11 kemudian bergegas menuju bench untuk beristirahat sejenak.

" Tadi itu penjagaan yang bagus, Kirino-senpai" ujar Tenma bersemangat

" Begitukah? Um, arigatou" ujar Kirino seraya tersenyum manis

"Tenma benar, pertahankan itu Kirino" ujar Shindou yang sedang mengelap keringatnya

Tak lama kemudian Tsurugi datang dengan membawa 3 botol minuman.

" Shindou-san, Tenma" ujar Tsurugi seraya memberikan masing-masing 1 botol minuman sedangkan yang satunya dia minum sendiri

" Arigatou Tsurugi" ujar Tenma dan Shindou

Tsurugi hanya mengangguk dan meneguk minumannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kirino yang sangat heran. Merasa dipandangi Tsurugi kemudian menghentikan acara minumnya kemudian menoleh pada Kirino.

" Aku tau aku tampan, kau tidak perlu memandangiku terus" ujar Tsurugi narsis kemudian kembali meneguk minumannya

" Hah? Apa kau bilang? Tampan? Cih, kau terlalu narsis" ujar Kirino kemudian membuang muka

" Heh? Benarkah? Jadi aku tidak tampan? Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku?" goda Tsurugi

Wajah Kirino mulai memerah

" S-siapa yang menyukaimu? A-aku tidak menyukaimu" bantah Kirino yang masih enggan menoleh

" Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Tsurugi yang makin semangat menggoda senpai merangkap sebagai kekasihnya ini

Sedangkan Raimon11 hanya cekikikan melihat adegan keduanya yang lumayan nista (?)

" Sudahlah, jangan mengganggu Kirino terus" ujar Midori menengahkan

" Kau iri Midori-san?" Tanya Akane polos

Seketika Raimon11 terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Akane yang terlampau polos. Tsurugi kemudian menoleh pada kekasihnya yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

" Memangnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Tidak tau" jawab Kirino ketus

" Kalau kau seperti ini kau tambah manis tau" ujar Tsurugi yang berhasil membuat Kirino blushing (lagi)

" U-urusai! Tsurugi baka" ujar Kirino

" Ah, aku tau!" seru Tenma

" Apanya Tenma?" Tanya Aoi

" Aku tau kenapa Kirino-senpai marah" jawab Tenma

Tsurugi mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kirino-senpai marah karena Tsurugi tidak memberinya air minum malah memberkan padaku dan Kapten" ujar Tenma lagi dengan bangga

" Ah, kau marah karena itu, Kirino?" Tanya Tsurugi

Kirino kemudian memelototi Tsurugi seolah berkata _kau-masih-bertanya?_

" Baiklah, ini" ujar Tsurugi kemudian menyerahkan botol minumnya

Kirino menatapnya seolah berkata _apa-maksudnya-ini?_

Tsurugi menghela nafas kemudian berkata.

" Kau haus bukan? Ini minumlah milikku, ini belum habis" ujar Tsurugi

" Kau ingin aku meminum dibotol yang sama dengan yang kau minum?" Tanya Kirino kesal

" Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?" ujar Tsurugi agak kesal dengan kekasihnya ini

" Tidak mau. Itu sama saja…" Bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya Kirino malah blushing ditempat

" Sama saja dengan apa?" Tanya Shindou penasaran

" Sama saja dengan.. c-ciuman tak langsung" jawab Kirino kemudian membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah

Hening…

Krik..krik

" EEEHHHH?" seru Raimon11 bersamaan

Detik berikutnya mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan berbagai macam pose. Kariya yang ketawa sambil tiduran, ada Tenma yang ketawa sampai memukul mukul tiang bahkan Nishki tertawa sambil guling-guling keliling lapangan, oke abaikan.

" Kenapa kau harus malu?" Tanya Nishiki yang sudah kembali

" Hei, Kirino jangan malu hanya karena ciuman tak langsung" ujar Tsurugi

Kemudian Tsurugi menyeringai jahat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

" Bukannya kita sering melakukan ciuman langsung?" goda Tsurugi

Raimon11 kembali tertawa mendengarnya berbanding terbalik dengan Kirino yang wajahnya semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus siap makan (?)

" Minna, maaf aku ada urusan tadi" ujar Endou yang baru datang bersama Haruna

" Endou-kantoku!" seru mereka semua senang

" Yosh! Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian?" Tanya Endou bersemangat

" Sudah lumayan membaik, kantoku" jawab Shindou

" Baguslah kalau begitu, Shindou kemari aku ingin membahas beberapa hal mengenai pertandingan yang akan datang" ujar Endou

" Pasti untuk membicarakan tentang strategi kita, Shindou sangat ahli dalam hal itu" ujar Nishiki mengacungkan jempolnya

" Kurasa bukan hanya itu" sahut Ibuki

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenma

" Ibuki" panggil Tsurugi

" Tenma, Ibuki hanya bercanda." Ujar Kirino

Ibuki hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian Tsurugi membisikkan sesuatu yang mebuat Ibuki terdiam. _" Kau tidak akan mengatakannya bukan?"_ itulah yang dikatakan striker buntut itu #PLAK

Raimon11 saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan singkat sambil menunggu Endou-kantoku selesai berdiskusi dengan Shindou. Ehm, sebenarnya itu bukan serautus persen membahas strategi, tapi… Ah, sudahlah kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi.

" Kantoku, defense kita sudah mulai membaik lompatan Nishizono juga sudah jauh lebih baik. Kurasa mereka siap untuk pertandingan nanti" jelas Shindou membaca catatan miliknya

" Hmm, bagaimana dengan Mildfieder dan Forward?" Tanya Endou

" Mereka semua juga mengalami peningkatan kantoku" jawab Shindou

" Lalu, untuk kekuatan lawan aku memerlukan data darimu untuk kuanalisis dan mempersiapkan strategi yang tepat serta untuk menghitung kemungkinan serangan yang mereka lakukan" jelas Shindou

" Untuk apa kau mempersiapkan semua itu?" Tanya Endou

" Tentu saja untuk membawa tim menuju kemenangan. Untuk apa bertanding kalau tidak ingin menang. Jadi aku harus menyiapkan segalanya karena aku seorang kapten untuk itu.,. "

" Psssst… Jangan terlalu serius, Takuto" ujar Endou seraya meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Shindou

" K-kantoku, disini banyak orang" ujar Shindou yang tengah blushing

" Tak apa, mereka sibuk sendiri" ujar Endou seraya menarik pinggang Shindou dan sukses membuat wajah Shindou semakin panas

" K-kantoku nanti ada yang lihat" ujar Shindou

" Berarti jika sudah tidak ada orang boleh?" goda Endou

Tap..tap..tap

Mendengar suara langkah kaki membuat Shindou reflek menjauhkan diri dari sang Pelatih

" Endou-kun" panggis seorang wanita yang menggunakan blus biru selutut dan celana panjang berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah Raimon Natsumi istri dari Endou.

" Natsu, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Endou

" Aku tadi habis berbelanja dengan Aki. Lalu aku mampir untuk membawakan kalian kue yang kubeli tadi" jawab Natsumi seraya tersenyum lembut

" Ah, Arigatou" ujar Endou kemudian mengecup kening Natsumi

" E-endou-kun jangan disini" ujar Natsumi malu

" Ahahaha maafkan aku" ujar Endou

" Shindou Takuto ne?" Tanya Natsumi pada Shindou yang masih berada disitu menyaksikan adegan romantic keduanya.

" Hai, Shindou Takuto desu. Yoroshiku Raimon-san" ujar Shindou

Endou sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa Shindou masih berada disitu. Dia kemudian agak salting karena Natsumi dan Shindou berada didekatnya.

" Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil aku Natsumi" ujar Natsumi seraya tersenyum

" Taku-eh maksudku Shindou panggil teman-temanmu untuk memakan kue ini" perintah Endou sedikit gelagapan

" Hai Kantoku" ujar Shindou datar

Kemudian Raimon11 mulai berdatangan dan ikut menyantap makanan yang dibawa oleh Natsumi.

" Oishi!" seru Shinsuke dan Tenma

" Natsumi-san ini sangat enak" komentar Aoi

" Makanlah yang banyak" ujar Natsumi

Shindou hanya duduk memegangi catatannya ia menatap kosong pada catatan itu sampai Kirino datang dan membuyarkan lamunannya

" Shindou makanlah ini" ujar Kirino menyodorkan kue

" A-arigatou Kirino" ujar Shindou kemudian menerima kue tersebut

Shindou memakan kue tersebut seraya melihat teman-temannya yang lain tanpa sadar pandangannya melihat Endou dan Natsumi yang duduk beresebelahan dan sedang bercanda bersama. Hati pianis muda ini seakan teriris melihatnya.

" Shindou" panggil Kirino

" Aku tau ini salah Kirino. Tapi apa ini salahku? Aku tidak meminta rasa ini ada, rasa ini muncul dengan sendirinya dan aku tak tau cara untuk menghilangkan rasa ini." Ujar Shindou berkaca-kaca

Sedangkan disisi lain sang Goal Keeper Raimon hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan sendu.

Seusai makan, mereka semua melanjutkan latihannya dan Natsumi kembali pulang kerumahnya.

" Minna, latihan hari ini selesai!" seru Haruna

" Hahhh.. akhirnya" ujar Kariya kemudian menghempaskan badannya kererumputan

" Kau benar Kariya" ujar Shinsuke kemudian ikut duduk disebelah Kariya

" Minna, permainan kalian sudah mulai bagus. Terus tingkatkan performa kalian" ujar Endou

" Hai Kantoku!" seru Raimon11

" Jangan lupa untuk menjaga stamina kalian" ujar ketiga Manager bersamaan

Raimon11 hanya tersenyum kaku karena ekspresi para manager terlalu dibuat-buat sok seram.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak satu-persatu anggota tim meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing.

" Shindou kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kirino yang melihat Shindou pergi menuju kegedung klub sepakbola

" Aku mau mengambil sesuatu diruang klub. Kau pulanglah bersama Tsurugi. Tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang sendiri pada jam seperti ini" ujar Shindou kemudian berlari menghindari Kirino dengan tawa yang meledak

" heh?! Kemari kau Shindou! Siapa yang kau bilang gadis Baka?!" amuk Kirino seraya memegang sepatunya bersiap untuk melemparnya pada Shindou

" Kau pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja!" seru Shindou melambaikan tangan kemudian menghilang menuju ruang klub

" Huh, dasar" ujar Kirino kemudian memakai sepatunya kembali

 _"_ _Setidaknya kau bisa tertawa, Shindou"_ batin Kirino seraya tersenyum lembut

" Ada apa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Iie. Nande monai" jawab Kirino

" Hmm,, Yuumi mungkin ada baiknya author membuat Kirino memukulkan sepatu dikepala Kyou" ujar seorang gadis berambut emas dari kejauhan

" Kurasa kau benar Yui. Ada bagusnya jika dia menjadi nista begitu" jawab Temannya yang berambut biru sapphire

" Oi! Ngapain lu?!" Tanya Tsurugi

 _"_ _Telinga si Kyou emang telinga setan"_ batin Yui dan Yuumi

" Gak" jawab keduanya kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang

Back to story minna…

" Shindou-san sudah bisa tertawa yah" ujar Tsurugi

" Ya. Aku paham beban yang dipikulnya sangat berat, sebagai sahabat aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencoba menghiburnya saja" ujar Kirino

" Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Ran-chan" ujar Tsurugi merangkul Kirino dan tersenyum jahil

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Suke-kun?" Tanya Kirino dengan senyum jahil juga

" Siapa yang mengajarkan padamu panggilan aneh itu?" Tanya Tsurugi balik

" Author" jawab Kirino enteng

" Hoi, Kirino jangan nuduh gue" ujar Author yang tiba-tiba muncul

" AUTHOR!" seru Tsurugi dengan dark aura disekitarnya

" A-ahahaha… mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi.. Jaa ne" ujar Author kemudian menghilang entah kemana

" Dasar author somvlak, awas saja dia"

" Ayo, Tsurugi kita pulang" ajak Kirino

" Ayo" balas Tsurugi kemudian menggandeng tangan Kirino dan berjalan berdampingan

Sementara diruang klub.

" Ah, ini dia buku matematikaku" ujar Shindou setelah menemukan buku bersampul hijau yang dicarinya

" Arghhh! Kenapa harus matematika Shindou-san" gerutu seorang cowok yang seumuran dengan Shindou

" Kau bukannya salah satu OC author?" Tanya Shindo

" Benar, Namikawa Yuuki-desu. Aku ditugaskan untuk memastikan kau benar-benar disini karena rencana author bisa gagal. Karena kau sudah disini aku pergi dulu, Jaa" ujar Yuuki kemudian menghilang

 _"_ _Author dan OC miliknya sama-sama aneh"_ batin Shindou

Klek..

Shindou menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Endou berdiri disana. Shindou cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya kemudian bergegas pergi. Saat sudah didepan pintu Endou dengan sigap menahan lengan pemuda ini.

" Maaf Kantoku. Saya harus pulang" ujar Shindou berusaha melepaskan genggaman Endou pada lengannya

" Takuto, Gomen" ujar Endou

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kantoku" ujar Shindou datar

" Gomen" ujar Endou kemudian membawa Shindou kedalam pelukannya

Shindou berusaha memberontak namun Endou malah mempererat dekapannya seperti tidak ingin Shindou pergi. Bulir-bulir air mata meluncur dengan bebas dari mata sang Pemuda brunette, dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua beban yang dibebankan padanya.

" Maafkan aku, Takuto" gumam Endou

" A-aku tau aku yang salah. Aku tidak bisa memilih antara kau dan Natsumi" ujar Endou lagi

Shindou kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang Pelatih kemudian mengapus air matanya dengan kasar.

" Kantoku, kau tidak boleh egois. Kau harus memilih kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau. Disini harus ada yang tersakiti" ujar Shindou emosi

" Aku tidak tau mana yang harus kupilih. Kau dan Natsumi berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian" ujar Endou sendu

" Tapi ini kau juga sudah menyakitiku. Apa kau tau bagaimana rasa sakitku melihatmu bersama Natsumi-san? apa kau tau bagaimana aku mati-matian untuk berusaha menanggung beban ini? Apa kau pernah membantuku memikul semua beban ini? JAWAB AKU!" seru Shindou berkaca-kaca

" Gomen" ujar Endou pelan

" Sekalipun kau mengucapkan kata 'maaf' ribuan kali itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Aku tetap akan menjadi yang tersakiti. Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya itu? A-aku masih bisa bertahan karena aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi kurasa aku memang tidak pantas menyimpan perasaan ini padamu" ujar Shindou bulir air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Takuto" ujar Endou

"Cinta? Apa ini semua yang kau sebut cinta? Cinta tidak seperti ini. Kau hanya menyakitiku yang sudah tulus mencintaimu!" seru Shindou

" Tapi Natsumi adalah istriku secara sah, Takuto" ujar Endou

" Kalau begitu kau tidak membutuhkanku bukan?" Tanya Shindou

" Tentu saja aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu" jawab Endou

" Lalu bagimu aku ini apa? Hah?! Natsumi-san adalah istrimu lalu aku apa? APA KANTOKU?!" seru Shindou

Endou tidak menjawab. Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak tau jawaban untuk pertanyaan Shindou. Dia mencintai Natsumi begitu pula dengan Shindou. Dia tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

" Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku sudah putuskan, aku yang akan pergi" ujar Shindou kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang pelatih

" Takuto" panggil Endou kemudian menarik Shindou

Jarak antara keduanya sangat tipis, Shindou membuang muka tidak ingin menatap Endou. Endou

Kemudian menarik dagu pemuda brunette ini agar menatapnya. Kemudian dia semakin meminimalisir jarak diantar mereka. Lalu Endou menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shindou. Shindou berusaha memberontak tapi Endou mengunci pergerakannya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini. Saat ia merasa Shindou mulai tenang, Endou mulai menekan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir mungil Shindou. Untung dia segera ingat bahwa mereka berada disekolah dan juga Shindou membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Endou kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu memandang Shindou.

" Takuto, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk melindungimu" ujar Endou kemudian mendekap erat Shindou

 _"_ _Aku tau ini semua salah. Tapi aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, kurasa aku akn menerima apa saja yang terjadi nantinya karena Mamoru akan sealu disampingku. Aku yakin"_ batin Shindou

THE END

Epilog

Tanpa disadari oleh Endou dan Shindou, ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka lewat jendela. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dia adalah Ibuki. Ibuki yang penasaaran tadi mengikuti Shindou keruang klub dan akhirnya menyaksikan hal yang benar-benar mengiris hatinya.

" Aku memang harus memendam perasaanku" ujar Ibuki

" Atau hapus saja dengan tissue ini" ujar seorang seorang gadis berambut merah seraya menyodorkan sekotak tissue

" S-siapa kau?" Tanya Ibuki sedikit terkejut

" Aku? Hmm.. aku salah satu OC author" jawab Yuura polos

" Hoi kalian berdua ngapain disini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang datang bersama seorang cowok dengan rambut yang warnanya seperti pumkin

" Aku hanya memberikan tissue" jawab Yuura

" Kau nguping yah, Ibuki?" tuduh Ayato, cowok berambut pumkin tadi

" E-eh, a-ku hanya lewat" jawab Ibuki berbohong

" Ck, dasar kalian berdua menyusahkan saja. Dan lagi dimana Ken." Ujar Hime frustasi

" Gomen aku telat" ujar seorang cowok berambut seputih salju yang baru datang

" Ken! Apa-apaan kau kenapa baru datang? Kau tega sekali membuatku berpatroli dengan labu busuk ini" omel Hime

" Siapa yang kau bilang labu busuk?" Tanya Ayato

" Siapa yah" jawab Hime seraya meletakkan jarinya didagu

" Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Ibuki heran

" Kami OC author" jawab Hime, Ken dan Ayato

" Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Ibuki lagi

" Author menyuruh kami berpatroli disekitar sini, entah untuk apa" jawab Hime

" Kurasa untuk memastikan rencana Maha Hebat miliknya berhasil" sahut Yuura

" Kau ngapain disini Yuura? Yang aku tau kau tidak ada shift jaga" Tanya Ayato

" Aku kabur. Karena pusing dengan Author" jawab Yuura enteng

" Ya sudahlah. Karena tugas kita sudah selesai lebih baik kita pergi" ajak Ken

" JAA NE IBUKI" ujar Hime, Ayato dan Yuura

Kemudian ke-4 OC alay itu menghilang meninggalkan Ibuki yang sedang speechless

(real) THE END

Yui aka Author : Hai minna… aku balik lagi dengan fict alay ini hahaha

Ken : udah tau alay malah dipublish

Yui : Urusai!

Shindou : Oi! Jangan seenaknya memunculkan OC dong. Kami jadi bingung

Kirino : Lain kali bilang dong. Supaya kita gak kaget

Yui: iya.. iya..

Tsurugi : Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab

Ayato : Btw, fict ini itu special for **Kagayaku Hoshina** karena berkat dia author ada ide buat fict ini

Yuura : Hope you like it

Yuumi : Yui buat fict ini itu ngebut dalam 2 hari

Ken : Itu pun hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Habis dia kemarin baru 15 menit mungkin eh udah buntu ide

Hime : Author emang kayak gitu

Raimon11 : GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB

Ayato : Wah, kita punya partner nih

Shindou : Bener. Aku kira kalian gaje juga kayak Author

Ken : Najis kalau aku GaJe kayak dia. Aku normal

Yui : Ken muka tembok

#PLAK ( Yui dilempar kue tart sama Ken)

Hime : HEh! Itu kue ku

Tenma : Mending kita tutup aja

Yuura : Oke, kali ini biar kita yang tutup

Ayato : Sampai jumpa minna-san

Raimon11 dan OC : REVIEM PLEASE

Kariya : Ayo siapa yang kirim salam sama aku? Mana? Mana?

Yui : Udah ditutup somvlak

Kariya akhirnya diseret pergi oleh Yui. JAA MINNA


End file.
